menggapai langit
by lechiblossom
Summary: menjadi kapten tim inti membuat sakura harus memimpin dan menjaga kekompakan sesama tim namun diantara kesulitan itu semua ada suatu hal yang akan membuatnya hancur love or karierr?


Menggapai langit

Disclamer: Masahi Kishimoto

A story by: lechi blossom

Rated: T  
pairing: sasusaku & naruhina

Warning: miss typo,ooc,idol grup,more chara oc  
ffn ini jauh dari kata sempurna  
DLDR, _Enjoy  
_

Panggung yang luas dan megah telah terpasang kokoh di studio yang menampun _5000_ orang lebih , _lightning_ warna-warni telah berjejer mengeluarkan cahaya membuat kesan nampak indah di panggung yang luas  
 _sorak-sorak_ mulai bergemuruh membuat _studio_ tampak ramai di penuhi ribuan manusia yang menanti para gadis idola mereka agar naik ke atas panggung.

"astaga aku gugup sekali"

Terlihat tubuh wanita cantik bermahkota _hitam legam_ tengah gemetaran kecil  
melihat salah satu teman satu tim-nya gugup wanita bermahkota _blue donker_ -ai shindou menghampiri gadis yang tengah duduk

"Akemi-Chan kamu harus yakin pada dirimu sendiri bukanya sudah lama kita menantikkan ini"

"uhh entah kenapa aku gugup Ai-Chan "

"kenapa harus gugup?"

Terlihat wanita bermahkota _softpink_ sedang melakukan _dance_ dengan gerakan lincah sampai akhirnya terhenti dan mengatur nafas

"Sakura-Chan"

Para gadis berbeda mahkota _takjub_ seketika melihat Sakura begitu _santai namun serius_

"jika kalian _gugup_ , _takut_ , atau gelisah lebih baik _out_ dari tim _inti_. Jika kalian menjadi _bintang_ kalian harus maju _don't come back_ karena jalan keluar satu-satunya hanyalah _maju,maju,_ dan _maju_ apa kalian menegerti!"

Gadis berbeda mahkota menatap satu sama lain dan berkumpul membentuk _lingkaran,_ saling memajukan 1 tangan dan tangan lain saling menindih dan -

" _TOKYO... 48"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ke _15_ gadis itu _bersorak_ menyemangati satu sama lain membuat perasaan _gugup_ di salah satu member hilang kini tergantikan dengan _senyum dan tawa_  
tanpa menunggu lama akhirnya ke _15_ gadis berwajah _porselen_ perlahan-lahan mulai naik ke panggung

TOKYO48  
TOKYO48  
ARE YOU READY!

Terlihat kelima gadis berwajah cantik dan bertubuh sexy di atas panggung mulai membentuk barisan sesuai pola. Sementara sakura berada di garis depan sesuai posisi-nya yang di ketahui sebagai _kapten_ , alunan musik telah berbunyi membuat kelima gadis memegang _microfon-nya se atas dagu_

1

2

3

4

I want you _(i want you)_

i need you _(i need you)_

i love you _(i love you)_

 _atama no naka_

 _gangan natteru myuujikku_

 _heavy rotation_

 _poppukoon ga hajikeru yo ni_

' _suki' toyuu moji ga odoru_

 _Kao ya koeo omou dake de_

 _Ite mo tatte mo irarenai_

 _Konna kimochi ni narerute_

 _Boku wa tsuite iru ne_

 _Sorak-sorak_ makin bergemuruh saat melihat idola mereka tampil memukau di atas panggung. Dengan lincah ke _15_ gadis dalamm 1 tim _menari_ dan _menyanyi_ di atas panggung  
suara-nya yang merdu dan gerakan dance _ringan_ yang _energik_ dan _penuh semangat_ membuat penampilan mereka hampir _sempurna_

"kyyaa Sakura-Chan kawaii"

"Hinata-Chan juga kawaii desuu"

"mereka kawaii semua"

Riuh penonton pun makin menjadi membuat stadiun luas ini terdengar _keras_ teriakkan dari fans _TOKYO48 s_ iapa yang tidak suka jika melihat idola kalian _cantik dan pintar menyanyi_

 _Dondon chikazuku sono kyori ni_

 _Maakusu hai tenshon_

I want you _(i want you)_

I need you _(i need you)_

I love you _(i love you)_

 _Haato no oku janjan afureru itoshi sa wa_

 _Heavy rotation_

Heavy rotation..

Alunan lagu pun mulai perlahan terhenti, membuat ke _15_ gadis cantik ini mendesah lega karena pada dasarnya menari dan menyanyi membuat tenaga mereka _terkuras_ habis  
mereka mengatur nafas hingga kembali _normal_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini ke _15_ gadis _cantik_ nan _sexy_ mulai perlahan menuruni panggung  
 _peluh_ di tubuh membanjiri setiap _inci_ tubuh para gadis membuat kesan _gerah dan panas_ menghigapi kulit mulus mereka, namun saat memasuki _back stage_ udara yang berhembus dari _dingin-nya ac_ membuat _peluh_ dan rasa _gerah_ perlahan menghilang tergantikan dengan udara _sejuk_ dan _bersih_

"hahh –sejuknya"

Gadis cantik yang di ketahui bernama _Kaori Aoyama_ tengah menikmati udara dari _ac_ ruangan tidak ketinggalan juga dengan para gadis lainnya

"kau benar Kaori-Chan"

"iya sejuk sekali"

"hahahaha"

Tampak ke _15_ gadis cantik _bercanda_ dan _tertawa_ melihat aksi lucu member lain

"hey minna ada si _namvan_ "

Sontak para gadis menengok terlihat seorang pria _bermasker_ tengah jalan menghampiri ke _15_ gadis cantik itu

"hey kalian ini"

"hahaha"

Gelak tawa terdengar lagi membuat mau tidak mau _bibir_ pria bermasker _melengkung_ tipis di balik masker

"bagaimana konser-nya nona-nona?"

"bagus Kakashi-San"

"tidak ada yang ragu?"

"sama sekali tidak Kakashi-San"

Jawab kelima gadis penuh semangat

"bagus itu baru TOKYO48"

"yeyy"

"ok sekerang kita akan pergi dari sinih dan pulang ke apartemen untuk istirahat, ingat jangan ada yang ketinggalan"

"ok"

Ke _15_ gadis terlihat sedang merapikan barang bawaan mereka agar tidak ada yang ketinggalan, selang 10 menit para gadis _cantik_ dan _sexy_ keluar dari _back_ _stage_ dan masuk ke _bis_ pribadi mereka.  
setelah semua member lengkap kakashi sang _manager_ mengabsen satu persatu member-member

"ok, nona-nona kita akan menempuh jalan _100 kilometer_ dari _oto_ ke _tokyo_ kalian bisa istirahat di bis untuk sementara waktu mengingat kalian besok harus sekolah yah sudah kalau begitu oyashumi"

"oyashumi mo Kakashi-San"  
teriak para gadis setengah lesu

"hoaam aku mengantuk"

"kalau mengantuk tidur saja Gumi-Chan"

"aa, baiklah Meiko-Chan nanti jika sudah sampai tolong bangunin aku"

"iya Gumi-Chan"

Nampak wanita bermahkota _hijau toska_ menutup iris tertanda dia sangat _kelelahan_  
bis yang tadinya ramai kini perlahan-lahan _sepi_ karena para gadis telah mengantuk dan tertidur dengan lelap-nya mengabaikan jalanan yang sengang dengan _sinar_ rembulan yang _anggun_ dan _tenang_ tengah menyinari kaca jendela bis

TBC 

Gimana ffn nya  
apa makin buruk? *dudukdipojokan  
ini berceritakan tentang AKB48 tapi versi ku hehehe *ditendang  
gpp kali niru-niru dikit mah

ok minna bila berkenan silahkan tinggalkan kritik dan saran kalian di kotak review

 **arigatou gozaimashu**

#lechiblossom _  
_


End file.
